percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
50 Ways To Annoy Will Solace
Statements 1 . Tell Will that Percabeth is way better than Solangelo 2 . Ask Will if he has a crush on Nico 3 . Ask Will how his love affair with Nico is going 4 . Ask Will why he doesn't date anyone but Nico 5 . Ask Will why he goes all over heels for Nico 6 . Ask Will who he hasn't had an affair with yet 7 . Tell Will that you need to borrow Nico for 5 days , 7 hours and 10 minutes 8 . Tell Will that Nico would date him if Percy , Jason , Leo , Frank and Octavian didn't exist 9 . Tell Will that he is the weakest person at Camp Half Blood and you don't get why Nico would want to date Will 10 . Steal Nico away from Will 11 . Kidnap Nico and hold him for ransom 12 . Tell Will that Nico couldn't stand him so he commited suicide 13 . Tell Will that Nico came back to life and all the campers killed him 14 . Tell Will that Nico commited suicide because Nico never wanted to see Will 15 . Tell Will that Nico came back to life and you went out to go to kill Nico and succeecced ( notice at this point Will might be super mad ) 16 . Tell Will that Hades pulled some strings and brought Nico back to life 17 . Tell Will that Nico commited suicide so he wouldn't have to see Will again 18 . Tell Will that Nico's last words were "I'm so glad that I don't have to see Will anymore . " 19 . Tell Will that Nico died and went to Tartarus 20 . Tell Will that Nico jumped off a cliff because Will was so ugly 21 . Tell Will that Nico got blasted by Zeus and now he is falling from a plane 22 . Tell Will that Nico is being held captive by terrorist and they'll kill Nico if he doesn't rescue Nico in the next five minutes 23 . Tell Will that Nico lost all his memories about him 24 . Tell Will that Nico went to the Titan's side 25 . Tell Will that Nico is helping the Titans 26 . Tell Will that Nico went to the dark side 27 . Invite Will to a party with Nico 28 . When Will get there , tell Will that Nico went out with someone else 29 . Pay Apollo to say he has "foreseen" Nico went out with Percy in the middle of the party 30 . Tell Will that Nico cheated on him with Percy 31 . Pop up when Will and Nico are having "moments" 32 . Make Aphrodite's kids charmspeak Nico into breaking up with Will 33 . Constantly flirting with Nico every time Will is walking by 34 . Become Nico's new lover 35 . Kiss Nico in front of Will 36 . If Will tries to compel you , yell "Nico !" and run away while he's distracted 37 . Tell Will that you want to go time travel so you can witness the Big Bang 38 . Tell Will that you want to go swimming in the River Styx 39 . Tell Will that you need him to get a golden apple for you 40 . Ask Will to hold the sky for you while you run some errands 41 . Tie Will up and burn him at the stake 42 . Set Will on fire and put him on top of a Christmas tree 43 . Scream in terror whenever Will walks into the room 44 . Demolishes Will's computer and delete all the files 45 . Steal all of Will's flower pots and burn them 46 . Replace all of Will's flower pots with Aphrodite kids's perfume 47 . Release the emperor penguins into Will's bedroom 48 . Put 70 snakes and 40 spiders under his bed while he's asleep 49 . Play prank on Apollo's cabin and tell Will that Hermes's cabin did it 50 . Toss poison gas in Apollo's cabin and tell Will that the Ares's cabin did it 51 . Burn down Apollo's cabin and tell Will that Hephaestus's cabin did it 52 . Tell Will that he look like he's going to the desert without water or anything 53 . Ask Will if he would like dog bone soup with jellyfish salad 54 . Ask Will if he want shark fin soup with blowfish pudding 55 . Ask Will if he need a shower because he smells worse than dragon breath 56 . Take a long stick and start poking Will with it 57 . Tell Will that he should take steroids to keep up his strength 58 . Force Will to wear the most hideous clothes you can think of 59 . Tell Will that some stupid author is trying to spread bad rumors about him 60 . Tell Will that some stupid author is trying to write about him Warning : Do not hate Solangelo . If you hate Solangelo , all the fangirls will kill you